


Cayendo al vacío

by HarukaSpiegel



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Aquarius Hyoga, Gen, Libra Shiryū, Post-Canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8100562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarukaSpiegel/pseuds/HarukaSpiegel
Summary: Hyoga es el nuevo caballero de Acuario. Al irse a vivir al Templo de la Vasija, encontró el diario de Camus. Leyó la voluntad de Camus y pudo sentir comprenderlo completamente. Su maestro siempre tuvo un alma cálida, que secretamente se esforzó en trasmitirle. No sólo era el alma de guerrero que heredó de él, también hermosos sentimientos que su maestro guardó para dárselos.





	

♦ ♦ ♦ ♦ ♦

_La verdad se corrompe tanto con la mentira como con el silencio._

♦ ♦ ♦ ♦ ♦

Es cierto todo lo que me dijiste antes de morir, Maestro. Los sentimientos en la vida de un guerrero lo hacen débil, le quitan la voluntad de luchar y desvían su valor hacia cosas que no son importantes. Tuve que verte morir dos veces para entenderlo completamente. ¡Perdóname porque tardé en hacerlo! Te juro que traté de enfriar mi corazón a tal grado de ya no llorar por la muerte de mi madre, por el recuerdo de acabar con la vida de Issac y la tuya, pero simplemente no lo lograba.

La emoción era tanta que me embriagaba con ella cada vez que cerraba los ojos y los tuyos, fríos y bellos diamantes, aparecían en la penumbra y me dirigían una mirada de decepción. Entonces las lágrimas me ganaban y me congelaban la piel a modo de castigo.

Así que, una noche despejada en Siberia, encontré sin más, la respuesta para volverme un Caballero de los Hielos perfecto: alejarme de mis seres queridos, olvidarme de mi faceta humana para enfriar lo más posible esta alma de guerrero que heredé de ti.

Ahora que ya he cumplido los veinte años, espero que donde quiera que te encuentres, estés orgulloso de mí.

_Hyoga de Cisne._

♦ ♦ ♦ ♦ ♦

Tal vez, si dejaba que tocara unos minutos más la puerta, la persona que se atrevió a molestarlo en la fría soledad de su cabaña dejaría de llamarlo insistentemente. Hyoga bastante tenía con ir al pueblo a comprar víveres cada mes, como para que cada semana llegara alguien diferente con una carta igual a la anterior. Él sabía de quién se trataba, así que sin siquiera abrirlas, las quemaba en la pequeña chimenea de su hogar.

Hyoga de Cisne había tomado una decisión, una de la que su Maestro Camus estaría orgulloso. Entendía que sólo así, él sería el guerrero perfecto: sin emociones o sentimientos inútiles que afectaran seriamente su rendimiento en batalla.

Subió aún más la gruesa cobija con la que cubría su cuerpo, era una de esas noches en la que el frío calaba hasta el alma. El silencio era roto por los golpes en la puerta. Hyoga pensó en levantarse y congelar de un solo golpe al atrevido que fue hasta esa helada región de Siberia en medio de la noche. Pero, sino era él, sería el extremoso clima el que se encargara de tan molesto ser.

Con todo el pesar de su frío y duro corazón, el rubio se levantó de la cálida cama en donde dormía. Sólo un ligero pantalón de algodón vestía y su torso estaba desnudo, demostrando los frutos de años de entrenamiento para resistir las temperaturas bajo cero.

—Si es otra carta del Santuario, puede esperar hasta mañana. Buenas noches —giró sobre sus talones para poder regresar a dormir, pero la voz de la persona molesta se dejó oír por toda la cabaña.

—¡Ábreme, Hyoga! Juro que si no lo haces, tiraré la puerta. Bastante me debes ya por hacerme venir en plena y fría madrugada.

Esa voz, dulce y un poco grave a la vez, le era totalmente conocida al Cisne. Ni seis largos años harían olvidar a Hyoga a esa persona que siempre estuvo a su lado en los momentos más difíciles después de su entrenamiento. Dio un gran suspiro, la promesa a Camus era más fuerte que todo. Sus sentimientos ahora estaban enterrados mil metros debajo del lago congelado, junto a su madre.

Giró de nuevo, malhumorado, y abrió la puerta con lentitud. La persona entró como un relámpago, empujando a Hyoga un poco. Cuando la cerró, dos brazos enfundados bajo gruesos abrigos de piel lo rodearon en un abrazo que no respondió, fue la señal que lo dio por terminado. Unos ojos extremadamente grises lo miraban bajo un ceño fruncido.

—Jacob, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó, un deje de molestia acompañó su tono de voz.

—¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? Te vengo a traer la correspondencia hasta tu cabaña en medio de la nada, en plena madrugada. Los aldeanos han tenido que recurrir a mí porque “el señor de los hielos eternos” no se dignaba a responder las cartas. El frío me cala hasta los huesos y sabiendo eso, tú me dejas media hora fuera. No tienes perdón, Hyoga.

El rubio exhaló profundamente. Del chiquillo tierno, tranquilo y pacífico que recordaba, ya no quedaba nada. Hyoga siempre mantuvo ese recuerdo de él. Desde la batalla contra Hades se sumergió en una total soledad, convirtiéndose prácticamente en un ermitaño.

—Cálmate. Te dije que eso puede esperar hasta mañana.

—Como ya sabes, es una carta que viene desde el Santuario Griego. Me dijeron que Atenea misma la mandó. Es urgente, Hyoga. Escuché del mensajero que la Orden está casi completa.

—¿Casi?

—Sí. Bueno, eso escuché. Sólo faltan los Caballeros de Géminis, Capricornio y Acuario.

—Ya veo.

—Está bien. Creo que esta noche me quedare aquí. Y no, no me importa que me mires así. Ya no saldré a este imperioso frío, dime dónde dormiré.

Aguantándose unas ganas terribles de echar a Jacob a patadas, señaló hacia la antigua cama donde dormía cuando era un aprendiz. Un bostezo salió de la garganta del menor, se quitó los abrigos y rápidamente se metió entre los cobertores.

—¿Y dónde duermes ahora, Hyoga?

—En la cama que le perteneció al Maestro Camus. Y ahora sí, buenas noches.

Ya en la tranquilidad de su habitación, bajo una centelleante luz de vela, leyó la carta sin prisas. Las “emergencias” no causaban ya efecto en el ruso.

Reconoció el instante la caligrafía esplendorosa de la diosa Atenea. La deidad le agradecía nuevamente su participación en las batallas libradas, le recordaba sus deberes como Caballero, así como los pequeños desplantes que le hizo al no contestar las antiguas misivas, requiriendo su presencia en Grecia. Ahora, Atenea le revelaba que él era el nuevo sucesor para portar la armadura de Acuario y que tenía que ir lo más rápido posible, pues la Orden Ateniense ya estaba completa.

También le recordaba el amor y orgullo que Camus sentiría por él ahora. Así que ella estaba segura que no rechazaría tal honor.

Hyoga pensó en que la diosa no se equivocaba.         

♦ ♦ ♦ ♦ ♦

Cuando entró a la sala destinada para las audiencias del Patriarca, Hyoga no pudo evitar recordar todas las batallas que libró junto a sus compañeros para que la Diosa de la Sabiduría estuviese sentada en el trono que siempre le perteneció. La suave sonrisa de la deidad de cabellos castaños lo recibió, dándole la bienvenida y abrigándolo con el cálido Cosmos que trataba de calentar su frío corazón.

Caminó hasta estar frente a las tres cajas doradas puestas en el centro para la ceremonia de iniciación. Hyoga constató que las últimas armaduras por entregar eran las de Géminis, Capricornio y la suya, Acuario. El silencio bailaba entre todos los espectadores, creando un ambiente tranquilo, libre de tensiones o murmullos. Sin perder mayor tiempo, el ruso se arrodilló ante la Diosa, a la que protegió desde el primer instante que supo su identidad. Una rodilla en el suelo, así como el puño y la vista, eran la señal de respeto a la que todo Caballero estaba obligado a hacer, por muy amigo de la parte humana de la Princesa.

De reojo, y muy discretamente, Hyoga observó a sus compañeros de armas. Caras nuevas y conocidas estaban entre los guerreros vestidos de oro.

Piscis poseía una melena pelirroja, mechones naranjas caían sobre una máscara de metal plateado. Si la memoria no le fallaba, se trataba de Marín, la maestra de Seiya. Ella portaba la armadura con elegancia, conservando el toque femenino que siempre la caracterizó.

Frente a ella, Seiya de Sagitario le dedicaba una mirada llena de entusiasmo y felicidad al verlo después de largos años de ausencia. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro fugazmente, antes de que Seiya dejara de verlo para observar a la persona más importante en su vida, Saori.

A un lado de Piscis, el Caballero de Escorpio ocupaba el lugar de su antecesor. Piel bronceada y una lacia melena negra que caía hasta la cintura, le daban un toque de misterio al hombre. Al parecer, la sangre espartana corría por sus venas. Sus ojos azules le recordaron por un segundo a Milo, transmitían advertencia, orgullo y peligro a la vez.

Shiryu se encontraba a un lado de Seiya, portando a Libra sobre su cuerpo. El chino no cambió en lo absoluto. La misma expresión de calma que le caracterizaba, párpados caídos ocultando dos hermosos jades de oriente. Los cabellos negros hasta por debajo de la cintura y esa serenidad que lo envolvían le dieron a Hyoga una sensación de familiaridad. El Dragón lo saludó con una ligera inclinación de cabeza, que el rubio respondió igualmente.

La armadura de Virgo era vestida por Shun. Al castaño aún lo rodeaba un aura de ingenuidad que despistaba hasta al guerrero más fiero. Le sonrió tímidamente y fijó la vista en la de su hermano, que portaba a Leo con su peculiar estilo. Ikki se limitaba a mirar a Shun y no reparó en Hyoga en ningún instante.

Cáncer y Tauro lo miraban con indiferencia y expectativa, respectivamente. El Caballero del Cangrejo, con sus cortos cabellos negros, su piel ligeramente tostada y ojos verdes le daban un aspecto algo tétrico. Realmente, no era por eso, sino por la imagen que Hyoga aún conservaba de Máscara Mortal. Tauro era una viva dupla de Aldebarán. Cabellos rubios, exagerada altura y una sonrisa bonachona dibujada en la cara.

Y por último, el más joven de los guerreros con título. Aries era representado por Kiki. El niño –ahora adolescente– le sonreía a Hyoga sin preocupaciones. Había crecido bastante en todos los aspectos. Cabellos naranjas largos sujetos en una coleta baja, le recordaba sin fallas a Mu, el antiguo forjador de estrellas.

—Hyoga de Cisne. Mi corazón se llena de dicha al verte después de seis largos años viviendo en Siberia —la voz de Atenea se escuchó por todo el lugar, inundando los sentidos de todos con una suave melodía. Hyoga agachó aún más la cabeza y cerró los ojos, en señal de respeto.

—La dicha es mía, Excelencia, al regresar a tu presencia. Sabes que eres mi razón de ser. Me pongo a tus órdenes, Mi Diosa.

—Te lo agradezco, Hyoga. Creo que sabes cuál es el motivo por el que te cité. Como vez, los Caballeros De Oro, regidos por las constelaciones zodiacales, están completos. Capricornio y Géminis han obtenido ya sus títulos, tú lo poseías desde que la Guerra Santa contra Hades terminó —Atenea señaló al chico y a la chica que también estaban arrodillados, junto a Hyoga—. La Orden que sirve a Atenea desde la Era del Mito se ha restablecido en su totalidad, para beneficio de la humanidad —se puso de pie y, con Niké en la mano derecha, apuntó hacia los tres jóvenes arrodillados—. Los tres han ganado el derecho a portar la sagrada armadura de Oro de su constelación guardiana. Pónganse de pie para recibirla y hacer el juramento.

Inmediatamente, los tres se levantaron. Hyoga vio el resplandor que envolvió a la Diosa, a ellos mismos y a las armaduras, que se colocaron frente a ellos, fuera de la Caja de Pandora. Géminis, Capricornio y Acuario resonaban en sintonía con las demás, aclamando vestir a su guardián. Atenea prosiguió con la ceremonia.

—Hyoga, alumno del Caballero de los hielos eternos, Camus de Acuario, ¿juras proteger con tu vida y alma, con justicia y amor a la Diosa que rige este Santuario, así como a todas las personas de este mundo? ¿Juras no hacer uso de la armadura para asuntos personales y pensar siempre en la seguridad de los demás?

El mencionado miró a la Diosa con decisión y orgullo.

—Lo juro, mi Princesa. Pelearé por ti y por la gente de este mundo hasta después de mi último respiro.

Al pronunciar el juramento, la armadura de Acuario se elevó por los aires, desmantelándose en el acto. El resplandor cubrió todo el manto dorado y se colocó en el cuerpo de Hyoga, embonando perfectamente en los brazos, las piernas y el torso. El metal lo sintió caliente y vibrante de la energía acumulada tras cientos de años. Pero, de pronto, un Cosmos conocido lo envolvió. Hyoga sintió su corazón latir a mil por hora. El Cosmos de Camus que acompañó a la armadura le agradecía el haber aceptado el honor de ser su sucesor y el orgullo que siempre sentiría por él.

Al terminar se arrodilló y cerró los ojos, las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas y las congeló rápidamente.

“Recuerda, sin sentimientos”.

La canción que resonaba por la alegría de las armaduras se repitió cuando Géminis y Capricornio se unieron con sus respectivos nuevos guardianes.

Pero Hyoga ya no supo más hasta que los demás se empezaron a retirar. Tal vez fuese su imaginación, ya que el cisne creyó ver a alguien de cabellos rojos como el fuego a un lado de la Diosa Atenea.

Con esa sensación, el nuevo caballero de Acuario se dirigió al Templo de la Vasija.

♦ ♦ ♦ ♦ ♦

_Y caes más al vacío, pues no tienes una opción para salir de ahí._

♦ ♦ ♦ ♦ ♦

Sintió la baja temperatura del lugar cuando entró al templo de la Vasija, no le extrañó en lo absoluto esto, ni que haya permanecido así desde hace años. Su maestro siempre fue un hombre conservador y no se hubiese atrevido a cambiarle algo al lugar. Además, ese era el deber de Acuario, permanecer frío ante todo.

Hyoga daba pasos lentamente, cuidando de no hacer mucho escándalo al caminar. El ruido siempre fue algo que a Camus le molestaba infinitamente, aunque nunca lo demostraba. Una mirada intensa del mayor bastaba para callarlo a Isaak y a él por el resto de la semana, nunca se aventuraron a ir en contra de él. Era mejor no hacerlo.

Se detuvo a la mitad del recinto. Era un lugar que había evitado por años, ya que los recuerdos venían de golpe y oprimían su corazón. Ahí, donde estaba parado, tuvo lugar aquella batalla donde la vida mortal de la Diosa y el destino de toda la humanidad estaban en juego. Sufrió enormemente para poder alcanzar el séptimo sentido; su maestro dio la vida para que eso fuese posible. Ahí, donde estaba parado, Camus fue asesinado por él, por su alumno, al que tanto había cuidado y llevado por el camino de la lealtad y justicia. Hyoga, aún después de que pasaran los años, se seguía sintiendo culpable. No había perdón para él, ni su Dios ni nadie podría calmar esos sentimientos devastadores que quedaban todavía.

Una presencia hizo acto de presencia en el templo, aumentando ligeramente su Cosmos. Hyoga le dio la espalda, no quería visitas de nadie, pero tampoco le iba a negar la entrada a él, su compañero, su hermano.

—Hola, Hyoga. Ha pasado tiempo desde nuestro último encuentro.

—Buenas noches, Libra.

El caballero de Libra, Shiryu, se acercó hasta quedar detrás de Hyoga, sin embargo, el rubio no dio la vuelta, la promesa iba totalmente en serio. Dio un paso hacia delante, con la intención de irse de ese lugar maldito, pero una mano en su hombro lo detuvo. Un resoplido se le escapó, causando una suave risa al antiguo Dragón.

—¿Tanto te desagrada mi presencia, Hyoga? Recuerdo que hace algún tiempo éramos los mejores amigos, ¿te acuerdas? Solíamos hablar por horas de nuestros entrenamientos y de cómo extrañábamos a nuestros maestros. —Bajó la mano de las hombreras de la armadura para posarla en la parte donde el metal no cubría la piel—. Estás demasiado frío, nunca fue así.

—¿Sabes? Te has vuelto demasiado conversador y hablas como un anciano. Eres una copia de tu antiguo maestro, Dragón.

—¡Ah! —no pudo evitar hacer un gesto de sorpresa por el nombre, alzó las cejas y sonrió un poco—. Ya nadie me llama así, hace años que dejé de ser un dragón de bronce, ahora lo soy de oro. Aunque, todo el mundo se dirige a mí como Libra. Seiya y Shun son los únicos que utilizan “Shiryu” para llamarme, deberías hacerlo tú también.

—Te seguiré llamando Libra, pero agradezco la sugerencia.

Hyoga avanzó a paso lento, el ruido que hacía la armadura de oro al chocar contra sí resonaba por todo el lugar, produciéndole dolor de cabeza. Necesitaba irse de ahí, conectarse al pasado sólo lo llevaría a sufrir más. Mientras todo fuera el presente, no le importaría nada más.

—No entiendo esta actitud tuya, Hyoga, ¿acaso has olvido nuestros lazos de hermandad y amistad, nuestras batallas que libramos? ¿Reniegas del pasado?

Detuvo su andar, era mejor aclararlo de una vez y evitar sermones que no escucharía. Dio la vuelta, sus ojos azules se posaron en Shiryu. Era una mirada intensa, que no daba lugar a la duda o al lamento. Era determinación y coraje lo que transmitía. La misma que heredó de Camus. Sabía que Shiryu no podía verlo, lo sentía.

—Claro que no lo olvido, eso siempre lo tendré presente. Sin embargo, tienes razón en lo que mencionas: todo eso pertenece al pasado. Un pasado que me quitó a las personas que más quise y que sólo fue error tras error. Créeme, sólo me limito a vivir el presente, deberías hacer lo mismo, ¿no? Es mejor no depender de las emociones.

—¡Escucha lo que dices! Hablas de olvidar lo que una vez fuiste pero no dejas en paz a los muertos. Eso lo noto aún estando ciego. Éste no es el camino correcto, el egoísmo no es apto para un guerrero que juró proteger a la diosa Atenea. Tú…

—¡Cállate! Sólo sigo el legado de mi maestro Camus. Para ser el Caballero de Acuario se tiene que sacrificar mucho, como las emociones y sentimientos que no tengan que ver con proteger a Atenea y a la humanidad. La lealtad, el honor y la justicia es lo único que queda de mí. Y si has venido a darme un sermón, te pido amablemente que te retires, quiero dormirme de una vez.

—Por Atenea, Hyoga. No puedo creer que te comportes así, pero te dejaré en paz. Después hablaré contigo, quieras o no. Que Atenea te brinde una buena noche.

—Igualmente, Caballero de Libra.

Cuando observó que el antiguo Dragón ya no estaba en Acuario, se permitió soltar un bufido en señal de irritación. Ya no era el Hyoga de catorce años, el niño que lloraba el recuerdo de una madre muerta y de un maestro que era el único y verdadero soporte en su vida. Esos momentos quedaron atrás, enterrados bajo toneladas de hielo en Siberia.

Abrió la puerta que daba acceso a las habitaciones privadas del templo. Contuvo la respiración en lo que pudieron ser horas. Hyoga entró lentamente, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Un olor a vainilla le hizo recordar que ese era el olor favorito de su maestro. A ninguno de los dos se los dijo, pero tampoco era que hablara mucho con ellos de asuntos que no fueran entrenamientos y lecciones de griego.

La estancia era sobria, sin adornos y apenas lo básico para vivir. La sala pequeña, contenía un par de sillones de color azul y una mesita de noche, sobre ella reposaba un florero de color amarillo que llamaba de manera inmediata la atención. Había dos puertas más en la estancia, una en la pared de enfrente y otra a un lado. Recorrió la sala en silencio y se dirigió a la primera puerta, el comedor y la cocina estaban ahí. Salió rápidamente de ahí y caminó hasta la otra, imaginando que la habitación, su habitación se encontraría allí

Pasó varios minutos en la misma posición, frente a la puerta y la mano en la perilla.

Cuando por fin se decidió a entrar, el nerviosismo empezó a invadir todos los sentidos de Hyoga. Nunca imaginó que algún día pisaría el lugar donde Camus ya no era el maestro, la figura paternal que Isaak y el tomaron como referencia, sino el guerrero leal que luchó por Atenea dando su vida para proteger a todo el mundo.

Cerró los ojos y trató de tranquilizarse. Ahora era su templo, su hogar, su habitación…

Lo primero que vio al abrirlos fue ese tono azul cielo en las paredes del cuarto. Se sorprendió, ya que su maestro no era muy fanático de los colores. Una cama muy grande reposaba en una esquina, con su respectiva mesa de noche y una lámpara sencilla. Por lo demás, no había nada inusual.

Un poco más tranquilo, pero con cierto nerviosismo, se sentó en la amplia cama. El corazón le seguía latiendo a mil por hora y el cerebro empezó a pulsarle causándole dolor. Hyoga lo único que quería era dormir y dejar en el pasado ese día transcurrido. Se quitó cada parte de la armadura dorada como pudo, tirándola al piso sin preocuparse y se dejo caer sobre el colchón. Percibió un suave olor a vainilla al cubrirse con las finas sabanas negras e imagino a Camus al pie de la cama, mirándolo fijamente y deseándole un buen descanso.

—“ _Sólo en sueños_ ” —pensó Hyoga antes de dejarse llevar al mundo de los sueños.

♦ ♦ ♦ ♦ ♦

_Incluso aunque huya, es extraño. Mi corazón te dibuja._

♦ ♦ ♦ ♦ ♦

A la mañana siguiente, Hyoga recibió la breve visita de Ikki, informándole que Atenea quería verlo inmediatamente. Con su mala cara de siempre, el fénix le aconsejó —a su estilo— que se levantara más temprano pues él no sería mensajero ni de Atenea misma. El cisne le agradeció con un movimiento de cabeza, se colocó rápidamente la tiara de oro y emprendió el camino hacia el templo del Patriarca, donde la diosa de la sabiduría le esperaba.

El ruso tenía unas ojeras muy pronunciadas debajo de los ojos azules, ya que en vez de dormir plácidamente, se dedicó a despertar en ratos y dar vueltas sobre la cama, enredándose laboriosamente en las sábanas de color negro. No pudo evitar embriagarse con el delicado aroma a vainilla, impregnado en cada lugar de su habitación.

El recuerdo de Camus se hizo presente en cada respiración, en todos los suspiros que escapaban de su garganta, en cada roce a la piel gélida. Definitivamente —Hyoga no podía negarlo—, Camus seguía ahí con él, convirtiéndose en un fantasma que lo acorralaba a donde fuese siempre.

Al llegar al templo del Patriarca y estar frente a su diosa, se arrodilló para escuchar las órdenes que la joven tenía para él. No pudo evitar divagar e imaginar la clase de asunto que Atenea trataría, una suave risa lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Hyoga carraspeó un poco y se disculpó por la falta de atención.

—No hay por qué disculparse, Hyoga de Acuario. El asunto del que quiero hablarte es de tu misión —la mujer tomó asiento en su trono, mostrando elegancia al hacerlo—. El caballero femenino de Capricornio es el encargado de vigilar, desde la superficie, el templo de Poseidón en Cabo Sunión. Es una tarea bastante pesada, pues implica pasar días enteros en total soledad y me preocupa que pase algo que a Capricornio y a todos nosotros se nos salga de las manos. Así que quiero que vayas a Cabo Sunión y compartas la misión de vigilar el templo marino, ¿estas dispuesto a cumplirlo?

Supo al instante que no era simplemente hacerle compañía a Capricornio, era evitar problemas más serios. Hyoga imaginó que Atenea no quería que se repitiera la historia de Saga y Kanon. Mucho tiempo en soledad hacía que las personas enloquezcan. Además del despertar de Poseidón que, aunque era poco probable, podía suceder.

Levantó el rostro y miró los hermosos ojos verdes de la Diosa; el cálido Cosmos divino lo envolvió nuevamente y le brindó luz para curar todas sus heridas. El cisne asintió con la cabeza.

—Acepto la misión, Princesa. Puede contar con un leal y capaz caballero para ello.

—Gracias, Hyoga. Puedes retirarte.

Esa leve muestra de confianza al llamarlo por su nombre lo dejó en blanco, regresándolo por un efímero segundo al pasado. Recobró rápidamente la compostura y dio la vuelta, para emprender el camino hacia la playa.

La capa ondeó majestuosamente al ritmo de la pequeña brisa que lo recibió al salir del lugar.

♦ ♦ ♦ ♦ ♦

_No dejes tus sueños olvidados en el tiempo._

♦ ♦ ♦ ♦ ♦

—Me lo imaginaba —la muchacha frente a él le dijo cuando se situó unos pasos atrás de ella—, Atenea no quiere que me vuelva loca.

Los dos estaban hasta lo más arriba del cabo, admirando el atardecer que ocurría en esos momentos. Los tonos anaranjados y azulados empezaron a inundar sus pupilas, decorando el cielo que se unía al mar en el horizonte. Las olas producían sonidos estridentes al chocar contra la roca, luchando por derribarla, algo que nunca sucedería ya que contaba con la energía de todos los dioses protegiendo el lugar. Acuario de repente se sintió un poco mareado por el excesivo olor a sal y a algas, pero contuvo las ganas se sentarse y cerrar los ojos.

En vez de eso, observó detenidamente a Capricornio. La armadura relucía resplandeciente con los últimos rayos del ocaso, su largo cabello rojo le recordó al de Camus, sólo que el de ella caía en breves ondulaciones. La máscara dorada que portaba lucía tétrica con ojos negros y lo que parecían torrentes de lágrimas color rojo fluyendo hasta las mejillas.

—Cualquier persona puede caer en la locura y cometer traición, hasta el más santo de todos —Saga llegó de pronto a su memoria, devastado en el piso del castillo y sus cabellos rubios sobre la armadura de las tinieblas. Sacudió la cabeza, alejando los recuerdos yacían enterrados en el hielo eterno de Siberia.

—En efecto. Atenea es sabia por mandar a otro caballero.

—No vine a hacer amistad contigo —el comentario estaba de más, pero Hyoga sintió la necesidad de decirlo.

—Descuida, yo tampoco. He oído bastante de ti desde que fui aprendiz. Uno de los cinco caballeros legendarios. Él que luchó contra sus sentimientos y el que más sufrió…

—Suficiente. Todas las personas sufrieron igual o más que yo. Te agradecería que dejáramos ese tema olvidado.

—Como gustes, Hyoga de Acuario. De todos modos mi maestro ya me lo contó todo.

—¿Quién es tu maestro?

—Un conocido tuyo. 

De nuevo ese silencio que sumía a Hyoga en el profundo letargo, donde el pasado transcurría de nuevo dentro de si. No le gustaba que éso pasara, en Siberia recitaba a todo pulmón poemas de un libro que el francés siempre leía en las noches. Lo calmaba y mantenía su mente ocupada.

—En China siempre tuve sueños extraños —dijo de pronto la mujer, rompiendo el mutismo de ambos—. Siempre soñé con batallas entre caballeros, así como pasajes de sus vidas. Nunca supe quiénes eran, pero sus existencias invadían mi mente al dormir. Jamás mencionaban nombres o nacionalidades, nunca leían libros ni escribían en hojas. Mi maestro decía que mi mente dejaba mi cuerpo para poder cruzar la barrera del tiempo.

Hyoga no respondió, asintió con la cabeza para que ella continuara. Por lo menos con esa —lo que suponía que sería— larga charla, mantendría su mente ocupada.

—De nada sirve que sueñes todo eso si nunca sabrás quiénes eran esas personas.

—Tal vez tengas razón, ¿de qué me servirá a mi? Pero tengo la sensación que los dioses me otorgaron esa habilidad para los demás.

—¿A qué te refieres?

De un salto, Capricornio se puso de pie. A través de la mascara observaba las olas del mar; siguió hablando sin dirigirle la mirada a Hyoga.

—Los demás son los que necesitan saber acerca de esos sueños, por ejemplo —el cabello rojo se movía al compás del viento, el ruso tuvo que desviar la mirada para no recordar a Camus e imaginar que él era el que estaba parado enfrente—, ayer tuve un sueño en el que un muchacho pelirrojo con calentadores de piel en los tobillos escondía un libro bajo la atenta mirada de un rubio con una sonrisa peligrosa.

Fue una acción que no razonó ni por medio segundo, colocó una mano en el hombro de la guardiana de la décima casa y la hizo girar lentamente hasta quedar cara a cara. Pudo oír los latidos de su corazón que palpitaba precipitadamente. ¡Ella tenía razón! Los demás necesitaban saber acerca de ello, como él en ese instante. Estaba totalmente seguro que se refería a Camus y a Milo, tal vez en una escena del pasado. No dudó y con un tono de voz agitado, le preguntó acerca de ese sueño.

—¿El pelirrojo tenía unos ojos cobrizos tan fríos como la nieve? ¿El de sonrisa peligrosa observaba al pelirrojo con demasiado interés?

—Así es, o eso creo. Dime, ¿crees conocerlos?

Ignorando la pregunta, Hyoga la sacudió suavemente.

—¿En dónde estaban? ¿Qué libro ocultaba el pelirrojo, exactamente?

—Tu actitud me dice que sabes quienes son —se alejó un paso de Hyoga, que sólo desvió la mirada apenado—, ésto te interesará. Si mal no recuerdo, ellos caminaban por un templo circular hasta una habitación de color azul, donde el de cabellos rojos colocaba el libro en una repisa que estaba arriba de la cama. Y es lo único que recuerdo. ¿Qué interés tienes en ello?

Hyoga se debatía si decirle a aquella mujer el interés de sus preguntas, después de todo, ella le contó lo del sueño y respondió sus dudas.

—No estoy seguro completamente, pero creo que hablas del que fue mi maestro en vida, Camus de Acuario; el rubio era el anterior caballero de Escorpio, Milo.

—Ya que somos dos aquí, y el Santuario necesita ser protegido, haremos turnos de una semana cada uno. Atenea lo ha sugerido y como yo no he dormido en tres días, empiezas en la noche. Procura llegar temprano a tu turno, imagino que tienes muchas cosas que hacer.

Capricornio dio la vuelta y saltó el peñasco para llegar a la playa, ni siquiera esperó escuchar la opinión del rubio.

Hyoga no lo pensó dos veces y corrió en dirección al templo de Acuario.

♦ ♦ ♦ ♦ ♦

_Sólo estaba imaginando los números y las figuras, separando los rompecabezas._

♦ ♦ ♦ ♦ ♦

Tomó el pequeño libro entre sus manos y con un poco de nervios lo abrió. Al verlo detenidamente y con el corazón en la mano, se dio cuenta que era el diario de Camus. No lo pensó dos veces y comenzó a leer las palabras escritas con una caligrafía cuidada plasmadas en esas páginas amarillentas.

  * ••



_Enero._

_Entre más le doy vueltas al asunto, no puedo sino enredarme más entre las madejas de hilos de tonos grises que ha sido mi vida. En verdad no entiendo qu_ _é pensó el hombre que fue mi maestro al escogerme. ¿Realmente el destino lo llevó a esas oscuras y frías calles de París para encontrarse con un harapiento niño pelirrojo que lo único que quería era irse con su madre que yacía en una tumba en el cementerio? ¿Fue el espíritu de Atenea, su amada diosa, quien lo aconsejó de tomar al chiquillo de aprendiz para que fuera su próximo sucesor?_

_¿Qué fue lo que pasó entonces? Necesito saberlo, deseo averiguar más. Quiero entender a Atenea y a sus guerreros que luchan por una humanidad que nunca sabrá de sus logros. ¿Para qué luchar? He escuchado por ahí que pronto llegarán todas las respuestas que se alojan en ese pedazo de hielo que reemplazó a mi corazón._

_“Observa las estrellas, siempre tendrán las respuestas”. Palabras de un maestro al que nunca comprendí._

  * _••_



_Febrero, 7._

_Encontré sobre mi cama una caja de color negro que contenía un brazalete de oro con hermosos grabados; el signo de acuario tallado laboriosamente sobre el metal, una pequeña C formada por diminutos diamantes y la fecha de hoy._

_Ciertamente hoy es mi cumpleaños, pero desde que tengo una armadura de oro vistiendo a mi cuerpo, eso quedó olvidado por mí y por el mundo. ¿Quién ha sido lo suficientemente est_ _úpido para gastar el dinero en un horrendo obsequió para festejar la peor fecha del calendario?_

_Sólo tuve que voltear con la joya entre mis manos para observar al idiota sonriendo ladinamente._

_Milo._

_No le dí las gracias. Se acercó hasta mí, tomó el brazalete entre sus manos y mientras le decía lo horrible del obsequio, el mal gusta que poseía y demás cosas, me ayudó colocar el dichoso objeto en mi muñeca._

_Salió de mi habitación sin decir palabra alguna. Cabe decir que aún tengo el horrible brazalete puesto. Y no, no planeo quitármelo._

  * _• •_



_Abril._

_Mientras el Patriarca nos observaba a través de esa horrenda máscara oscura, daba las órdenes para que sus fuertes y dedicados caballeros de oro las llevaran a cabo dentro de los próximos dos a tres años._

_Sólo escribiré en estas páginas que me alegra alejarme de Grecia por un tiempo. Regreso a Siberia a entrenar al aspirante de la armadura del cisne._

_No puedo olvidar el rostro de sorpresa de Milo al oír al Patriarca. Espero se olvide pronto de esa ridícula amistad que quiere formar conmigo._

  * _• •_



_Julio._

_Extrañaba el clima extremoso de Siberia. Recuerdo cuando mi maestro me obligó a pasar todo un día enterrado en la nieve. Recobré el conocimiento diez días después. Pero eso nunca fue nada._

_Hoy llegó el dichoso alumno que luchará por merecer la sagrada armadura del cisne. Es fuerte, tiene carácter, pero le falta disciplina y mucho respeto hacia sus mayores. Pienso que tiene posibilidades._

_Le he dicho que no será fácil y que tal vez corra la suerte de morir rápidamente. Lo único que me ha dicho es que algún día me tragar_ _é mis palabras._

_Espero que eso ocurra._

  * _• •_



_Noviembre._

_Siempre supe que Milo era estúpido, pero nunca creí que fuera el estúpido más grande del planeta._

_Hoy llegó a la cabaña que comparto con Isaac, mi aprendiz, y lo único que hizo fue quedarse parado en medio del lugar con una sonrisa en los labios observando el horrible brazalete que aún llevaba puesto en mi muñeca._

_Realmente no entiendo como puede hacer las cosas sin preocuparse por las consecuencias. El Patriarca ordenó a los caballeros restantes quedarse en el Santuario a proteger a la infanta Atenea de cualquier peligro. La salida sería castigada con la muerte._

_Me ha dicho que un caballero menos no hacía daño, que nada más se quedaría dos días en Siberia y que aprovechó para visitar a los osos polares y a los pingüinos. Discutimos dos horas seguidas, y todo por que no creía que los pingüinos vivían en el polo sur y no en el norte._

_Su visita me sacó de esa irritante monotonía que comparto con Isaac desde hace un tiempo. Él avanza bastante rápido, pero aún le faltan años de entrenamiento. Los sentimientos aún lo siguen dominando cuando no logra lo que se propone._

_Nunca he querido profundizar mucho en el tema de Milo, pero debo confesar que hoy me regresó a la realidad. Falta aún mucho tiempo para regresar a Atenas._

_Escorpio ahora está durmiendo frente a la chimenea, con diez kilos de pieles sobre él. Es fuerte, pero le falta condición para resistir el frío._

  * _• •_



_Agosto._

_Hoy llegó mi nuevo aprendiz. Un niño ruso llamado Hyoga. Es bastante tímido, pero a Isaac parece que le agrada. Pienso que…_

  * _• •_



Hyoga casi gritó por la frustración al darse cuenta que la tinta estaba diluida. Ahora nunca lograría saber lo que Camus sintió al conocerlo. Jamás lograría descifrar el secreto mundo del francés.

Se tranquilizó un poco y respiró profundo. A Camus le gustaba escribir con letra cursiva y bien cuidada, nunca escribía completa la fecha y al final de cada fragmento de su vida terminaba con alguna cita de un libro diferente; no escribía los títulos.

Cerró los ojos suavemente. Realmente ya no importaba mucho. Los muertos, muertos están. Se esforzaba demasiado para creer las palabras que hace años Camus le dirigió cuando lo sacó del lago congelado de Siberia.

Tomó el libro y se dirigió a Cabo Sunión, a relevar a Capricornio de sus responsabilidades por una semana.

♦ ♦ ♦ ♦ ♦

_Mira las estrellas. Mira como brillan por ti._

♦ ♦ ♦ ♦ ♦

Se sentó en lo más alto del peñasco que se encontraba en la playa y abrió el libro que rato antes estaba leyendo. Buscó páginas donde todavía las palabras se leían con claridad, encontrando algunas que contaban pasajes de la vida de Camus en Siberia y Grecia. En ningún momento lo mencionaba a él y eso hizo sentir a Hyoga decepcionado. Mientras hojeaba, una hoja amarillenta cayó al suelo. El rubio la tomó entre sus manos. Pudo observar que la letra escrita no era la de su maestro. No dudó en leerla.

  * • •



_Extranjero,_

_Como las cosas dentro del Santuario parecen no volverse entretenidas, me he tomado el atrevimiento de escribirte esta carta, ya que eres demasiado desconsiderado y no me mandarías señales de vida aunque viviéramos en la misma casa._

_Parece que en una vida pasada hicimos enojar bastante a Cronos, ya que aquí el tiempo no avanza nunca. Es desesperante esta horrible monotonía que a veces se rompe por las ridículas misiones que me impone su Ilustrísima. Aún no creo que me encargue esas tareas que un caballero de bronce puede hacer. Hay que ver hasta donde ha llegado el viejo._

_Pero no te escribo para contarte chismes del Santuario, que sé nunca leerías. Más bien, lo que quiero hacerte saber es algo más trivial._

_¿Recuerdas el día que te fuiste de Acuario para regresar a Siberia a entrenar esos remedos de aprendices que tienes? En ese momento dije cosas que no quería (o al menos no las pensé antes). Sí, tal vez sé lo que estás cavilando y, en realidad, no me interesa, pero quiero disculparme._

_Lo sé, Milo de Escorpio nunca pide perdón, lo otorga. Sin embargo, tú eres el primer amigo que he tenido. Cuando estoy junto a ti el mundo parece recobrar el sentido que perdió hace tiempo…_

_En fin, no quiero ser cursi porque no queda conmigo._

_Yo nunca he hecho caso a lo que dice la gente, ya que es estúpido regirse por la opinión de los demás. Y me atrevo a decirlo porque sé, que de todas las personas que conozco, eres el único que, aunque nunca me dirás una palabra, tambi_ _én piensas lo mismo. Descubrí que finges seguir al pie de la letra cada enseñanza de tu maestro, y está bien, aquí todo el mundo hace eso; hay bastantes personas con armaduras de oro como para confirmarlo._

_Eres mi mejor amigo y sé que yo soy tu mejor amigo, porque a_ _ún llevas el brazalete que te regalé el día de tu cumpleaños. Sabes que la amistad es un sentimiento importante, y, aunque quieras borrar de tu ser cada sentimiento humano y reemplazarlo con la indiferencia, siempre estarán ahí._

_No lo lograrás._

_Puedes ser la excepción y romper con esos estúpidos preceptos de Acuario. Tienes el poder de hacerlo, hazlo por ti, por esos monstruos que tienes como alumnos. Eres humano, y como tal, jamás dejarás de sentir. Tu corazón aún sigue caliente, lo sé._

_No seas egoísta. No vuelvas a caer en ese ciclo del que no hay salida. O al menos trata de no meter a tus discípulos en él._

_Se despide,_

_Milo de Escorpio_

  * • •



Una mezcla de sensaciones raras empezaron a invadir el alma de Hyoga. Las palabras de Milo calaron hasta lo más profundo. ¿Realmente él tenía razón? ¿Camus se había dado cuenta que lo que Milo mencionaba era la pura verdad? ¿Qué respondió el francés ante tal carta?

Rebuscó entre las páginas algo relacionado con la misiva de Milo y, a punto de rendirse, en la última hoja, encontró lo que buscaba. Escuetas palabras de un francés que se negaba a tener sentimientos.

Las manos de Hyoga temblaron ligeramente.

  * • •



_Enero._

_Hoy llego una carta de Milo. Estaba llena de esa palabrería barata que tanto le gusta al escorpión._

_Tiene razón. Yo ya no tengo salida, pero sé que cuando yo muera, ese ciclo terminará. No arrastraré a mis alumnos a una existencia vacía. Atenea necesita guerreros capaces de sentir por ella y por el mundo un amor que yo jamás comprendí._

_Sólo que no sé como lograrlo._

_Lo intento. Espero que en algún momento de la vida, Isaac y Hyoga sean mejores caballeros que yo. Que puedan sentir cosas maravillosas de la vida sin pensar en traicionar a Atenea._

_Siempre estaré orgulloso de ellos._

  * • •



Las lágrimas empezaron a fluir de los azules ojos de Hyoga. Había leído la voluntad de Camus y pudo sentir comprenderlo completamente. Su maestro siempre tuvo un alma cálida, que secretamente se esforzó en trasmitirle. No sólo era el alma de guerrero que heredó de él, también hermosos sentimientos que su maestro guardó para dárselos. No lo defraudaría. Nunca más.

Una noble presencia se hizo sentir atrás de él, y sin limpiar las lágrimas que empañaban sus ojos, se levantó del lugar y giró para quedar frente al caballero que la hacía compañía en esos instantes.

—Hola, Hyoga.

—Hola, Shiryu.

—Tu cosmos está alterado, puedo sentirlo. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Yo…

La serenidad de Shiryu que se reflejaba en su rostro tranquilizó un poco a Hyoga. ¿Era posible cambiar seis años de vida en un instante a leer las palabras de un difunto? Acuario descubrió que sí.

La brisa marina chocó contra las negros cabellos de libra y los movió en todas las direcciones. El dragón frunció el ceño ligeramente y en un vano intento, trató de peinar y acomodar las hebras de ébano con sus dedos.

—Déjalo, tu cabello siempre es un desastre irreparable cuando hay viento. —Hyoga ayudó a Shiryu a sentarse sobre el peñasco, acto seguido imitó al chino.

—Hyoga, Capricornio me contó acerca de ese sueño que tuvo. Te pido disculpas si mi discípula no tuvo tacto y sutileza al mencionarte el tema. Ella siempre me da problemas.

—¿Tu alumna? Me lo imaginé cuando la escuché hablar sobre espiritualidad y sueños. Es tu viva imagen.

—No lo negaré, pero siempre busqué que formara una identidad propia. Nunca quise que fuera una copia mía.

—Ahora lo entiendo. Mi maestro hizo lo mismo, a su manera, claro está.

—Deduzco que has leído el diario de tu maestro.

—Sí, ¿cómo lo sabes?

—Puedo leerlo en tu cosmos.

El silencio se apoderó del lugar. El olor a sal inundaba las fosas nasales de Hyoga, mareándolo un poco. Miró a Shiryu de perfil, que parecía disfrutar el sonido de las olas golpeando las rocas con ímpetu. Vaciló unos minutos antes de hablar, pero se vio interrumpido por su amigo.

—En realidad lo imaginé. La última vez que hablamos tu humor no era precisamente agradable y ahora la ira no está presente en ti.

—Te pido una disculpa por lo de aquella vez. Jamás creí que después de leer el diario de Camus, todo en lo que creía se diluyera para quedar a la deriva. Dime, ¿dónde dejo seis años de mi vida?

—En el pasado, por supuesto. Y no te preocupes, ya que no hay nada por lo que pedir disculpas. Todos tenemos malos ratos, unos mas duraderos que otros. Tu maestro debió sentirse igual que tú en su momento.

—Mi maestro hizo todo lo posible para que yo no cayera en un ciclo de infelicidad, pero me di cuenta demasiado tarde de ello. Camus escribió que él ya no tenía salida, pero que haría todo lo posible para que yo no fuera como él. Estaría decepcionado hoy.

—Él está orgulloso de ti. Mira la situación de esta forma: tal vez no lo pudo demostrar nunca con palabras o acciones visibles, pero siempre lo hizo de forma implícita. Hoy conoces más aspectos de la vida de tu maestro, y creo que nunca olvidarás su sentir.

—Mi maestro Camus fue la persona más importante en mi vida. Nunca será un recuerdo, siempre está presente. Su alma arde dentro de mí.

—Me alegro que lo entiendas. La muerte de alguien no implica que también su esencia muera.

Cuando Shiryu se levantó del suelo para dirigirse de nuevo al Santuario, habló en un tono que hizo a Hyoga recordar la vitalidad que desde siempre poseían sus amigos.

—Los chicos y yo iremos al cementerio dentro de una semana, a rendir honores a los antiguos caballeros de oro. Deberías acompañarnos.

—Lo haré, tenlo por seguro.

Momentos después, Hyoga se dedicó a observar las estrellas detenidamente. Sin embargo, ya no buscaba las respuestas en ellas. Ya no había más preguntas que hacer.

♦ ♦ ♦ ♦ ♦

El pelirrojo dejó de escribir sobre el libro al sentir la molesta presencia de su amigo Milo. Colocó el diario sobre la repisa y alejó al curioso escorpión del lugar. Ya tendría tiempo Milo de entrar a escondidas y leerlo todo.

—¿Por qué el misticismo? Sé perfectamente que escribes un diario, pero lo que no entiendo es que no tengas consideración alguna en esconderlo. No quieres que nadie lo lea, pero tampoco haces algo por evitarlo.

—Milo, escribo en él únicamente para que mis alumnos sepan quién fue en vida el hombre que les inculcó todo lo que sabía acerca de cómo ser un caballero. Pero como ellos no se atreverían jamás a entrar a mi habitación si es que algún día los trajera al santuario que, por supuesto nunca sucederá, y las doncellas no son lo bastante tontas como para tomarlo, no se corre ningún riesgo.

—Yo estoy aquí, y en el momento que estés descuidado, leeré todos tus oscuros secretillos. No pensé que harías caso a la sugerencia del antiguo Patriarca Shion de desahogarte con un libro.

—Sé que lo harás en algún momento. Y tal vez así encuentres todo lo que quieres saber acerca de mí y que nunca te lo diré. No me creo capaz de expresar con mi voz todo lo que debo sentir, así que es mejor que lo leas, te doy libre acceso a las memorias de mi vida.

—Ésto no será nada divertido. Pero está bien, que de todos modos lo leeré.

Ignorando la sonrisa que Milo dibujaba en su rostro, caminó, seguido de éste, hasta la entrada del templo, donde la luna ofrecía un esplendoroso espectáculo desde el cielo estrellado. El viento no soplaba esa noche, así que un fuerte silencio los acompañaba. Ambos se sentaron sobre los escalones.

—Deberías quedarte más tiempo. Tal vez corras la suerte de encontrar a tus chiquillos convertidos en unas grandes paletas de hielo.

—Tonterías. Ambos son capaces de sobrevivir por su cuenta. Debo cumplir con mi objetivo y encontrar al merecedor a la armadura del cisne, es por éso que debo regresar cuanto antes.

—Este lugar es demasiado aburrido sin ti. Hace una semana tuve que pasar una hora con Shaka de Virgo en su templo, fue demasiado agotador.

—Eres un exagerado. No le veo lo agotador.

—Es un pesado, trata de aguantar una hora oyéndolo hablar sobre Buda y su inmenso poder. Te extrañaré, amigo. Ya no tendré a quien molestar.

—Idiota. Siempre tendrás a Aldebarán para eso.

—Exacto. Él por lo menos no congelará mi cabello.

Milo extendió el brazo en dirección a Camus. El pelirrojo lo miró por unos segundos antes de que ambos chocaran los puños en señal de amistad.

—Mañana en la noche regresaré a Siberia.

—No te preocupes, amigo mío. Para cuando te vayas, ya habré leído tres veces ese diario tuyo. ¿En serio no te molestarás porque lo haga? Mira que si te atreves a congelar mi rubia y hermosa melena…

—Ya te dije que no me molestaré, para algo lo estoy escribiendo.

Fue lo último que dijo Camus antes de observar las estrellas y buscar entre ellas eso que tanto anhelaba saber.

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes fueron creados y son propiedad de Masami Kurumada, Shueisha y Toei Animation. Fanfic hecho sin ánimos de lucro, sólo de entretenimiento.


End file.
